Khumba's Mission Adventures
Khumba's Mission Adventures TV Show ''' ... Television Premiere Khumba the original movie is debuting from the popular network premiere by Fox Channel, and christian networks from Daystar, TBN, and CTN. Included history project from a based story by Anthony Silverston. This is been formed by one of the christian viewer that made Khumba a new project an history in 2017. The same idea from this movie will be formed the series of kids, tweens, families television from Ishine. And forming by Walt Disney to a world-wide movie from U.S., South Africa, United Kingdom, and Canada. Sequel 2018-presents Khumba's Mission Adventures animated show is a heart-warming project 3D South African CGI computer-animated comedy, family, fantasy, adventure, musical, and christianity television shows. Directed by Anthony Silverston, and a created by the unknown celebrity viewer. The show stars Jake T. Austin, Jamie Grace, Richard E. Grant, Auli'i Cravalho, Loretta Devine, Alan Tudyk, Laurence Fishburne, Jeff Bridges, Keith David, China Anne McClain, Damon Wayans Jr., and Kate Hudson. Plot Overview This is only the begining from a young half' striped zebra who lives an a new born missionary towards without a half drop of water by rebuild his life upon his team to defend all animals from evil. The members named Khumba's stripes as; "Half' Stripe Team". Mantis and The Black Eagle as Laine follows up too an old legendary water to the great karoo instead of Khumba's stripes, his four members are in by his side Tombi, Bradley, Mama V, And Skalk of keeping all zebra clans and other animal family safe by home and protect all other animals from the evil ferocious animals on the other side of south africa named few members; Predators. So Khumba and his team will be alarmed with their different colored mission tags to seek the face of true hero in south africa of magical powers, and strength with these heroes on board in many adventures too go every places around. Composers The best composers are the award-winners who had greatest music of there own. * Bruce Retief * Will Musser * Paul Mills * Alex Heffes * Kurt Heinecke * TBA Starring Main Actors; Half' Stripe Team Members * Jake T. Austin * Jamie Grace * Auli'i Cravalho * Loretta Devine * Richard E. Grant * Alan Tudyk Recurring Major Actors * Laurence Fishburne * Jeff Bridges * Keith David * China Anne McClain * Joey Richter * Greg Ellis * Dee Bradley Baker * Tara Strong * Cathy Weseluck * Shannon Chan-Kent * Jeff Bennett * Sindiwe Magona * Catherine Tate * Lara Jill Miller * Dustin Hoffman * Kate Hudson * Damon Wayans Jr. * Tom Choi Starring Other Minors/ Recurring Guest Star Actors * Jennifer Cody * Anele Matoli * Nlhanha Mkhanazi * Juanita Jennings * Danny Mcbride * Sam Riegel * Devon Graye * Bryce Papenbrook * Ne-Yo * Dwayne Johnson * Wanda Skyes * Courtney B. Vance * Vusi Kunene * Danny Cooksey * Kevin Richardson * Gabrielle Union * Kelly Rowland * Jordin Sparks * Jim Cummings * Charlie Alder * Phil LaMarr * Sam Vincent * Rob Van Vuuren * Matthew Dylan Roberts * Nik Robinowitz * Amy Hill * Chris Ellis * Danny Glover * Nia Long * Sean Astin * Leleti Khumalo * Madina Nalwanga * TBA * Trent Garrett * Tasha Smith * Gary Anthony Sturgis * Terri J. Vaughan * Ashley "Tamar" Davis * TBA * Laura Carmichael * Lucas Gabreel * Zendaya * Monique Coleman * Mitchell Whitfield * ViViAnn Yee * Billy Boyd * Khary Payton * Luke Benward * Meleah Nipay-Padilla * Marcus Scribner * Isabella Cramp * Max Burkholder * Rob Paulsen * Larry The Cable Guy * Brian Drummond * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Company * Triggerfish Animation Studios * Walt Disney Company * Provident Film * Sony Pictures Entertainment * CMG * Mullennium * Universal Pictures * Pure Flix Television Studios Popular Network Channels * TBA * TBA Airdate (Countries) (1-20) * USA TBA * UK TBA * Canada TBA * South Africa TBA * Brazil TBA * Europe TBA * Asia TBA * South Korean TBA * Russia TBA * Cuba TBA * Australia TBA * Japan TBA * Haiti TBA * Jamaica TBA * Mexico TBA * France TBA * Spain TBA * Italy TBA * Germany TBA * Thailand TBA * Indonesia TBA Theme Song * TBA SoundTracks * TBA Season 1; Episodes 2018-presents * E1: "Become The Team [Part 1] * E2: "Become The Team [Part 2] * E3: "Predator Trouble" * E4: "Eagle Attack" * E5: "Race To The Zebras" * E6: "Little Wildebeest Left The Herd" * E7: "Trixie's Surprise" * E8: "Khumba Goes On Solo" * E9: "Beyond The Valley Of Desolation" * E10: "Tombi And Wassu' The Cobra" * E11: "Fear By Fear" * E12: "Skalk Goofs Off" * E13: "The Snobbing Vulture" * E14: "The Mis' Fastest Cheetah" * E15: "Race To The East" * E16: "Memory Of Home" * E17: "Mr. Captain Fluffy" * E18: "The Great Tree Of Karoo" * E19: "When Birds Soar" * E20: "Ages By The Gemboks Healer" * E21: "Seko And His Rival" * E22: "Distant Task" * E23: "Springboks Got There Battle" * E24: "The Dassie Tradition" (Christmas TV Special) * E25: "Eye, Of The Blind Bird" * E26: "The Six Guardianary Birds" * E27: "The Way Of The Red Stone Hills" * E28: "Beyond The Great Water Fall" Image gallery Image:Placeholder Trivia * TBA Writer * TBA Director * Anthony Silverston * TBA Based Story & Written * TBA Characters '''Main Characters/Half' Stripe Team Members * Khumba * Tombi * Mama V * Bradley * Skalk Zebra Clan * Seko * Thabo * Themba * Zuki * Fifi * Mhkulu * Nigel * Jock * Quano * Trixie * Zebra 1 * Zebra 2 * Zebra 3 * Zebra 4 * Zebra 5 * Cheerleader Zebra 1 * Cheerleader Zebra 2 * Cheerleader Zebra 3 * Elder Zebra 1 * Elder Zebra 2 * Elder Zebra 3 * Elder Zebra 4 * Elder Zebra 5 Kancho's East Zebra Clan * Kancho * Mingi * Sasa * Juzi * Mooneo * Lil' Moe * Sue * Rei Rei * Juilen * Marv * Uncle Ron * Coach Frank * Lenny * Omar * TBA * Male Zebra 1 * Male Zebra 2 * Male Zebra 3 * Male Zebra 4 * Elder Zebra 1 * Elder Zebra 2 * Elder Zebra 3 * Elder Zebra 4 * Female Zebra 1 * Female Zebra 2 * Female Zebra 3 * Female Zebra 4 * Cheerleader Zebra 1 * Cheerleader Zebra 2 * Cheerleader Zebra 3 * Cheerleader Zebra 4 Other Animals * Fluffy * Meek * Danny * Mary * Timbo * Dassies * Mantis * The Black Eagle as Laine * Pangolin * Wild Dogs * Porcupine * Nora * Birds * Roberto * Izo * Springboks * Elephants * Bucky * Zieri * Saudu * Lek * Reava * Mohkana * Nongu * Kombo * Sisi * Tisa * Annabella * Leo * Lue * Kima * Mally * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Predators Villian Member * Hans * Brent * Chump * Leopards * Mazel * Wassu * Cliff * Lea * Xana * Chui * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA The Gembok Elders * Zeiri * Saudu * Lek Animal Foster Hall * Joseph * Jorge * Ella * Wolf Pups Fred's Clan * Fred * Tana * Muungwana The Seekers Members * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Legends * River Spirits * Evil Spirits Jaguar Family ''' * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA '''Goats * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Animation & Animators * TBA Screenplay * Anthony Silverston * Sean Roche * Mike De Seve * Jonathan Roberts * TBA Musical talented Artists & Band groups ... * Khumba * Bradley * Skalk * Trixie * Tombi * Mama V * Quano * Roberto * Mooneo * We Are Revolutions * TRP4s Charts | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Characters Category:Triggerfish Studio Animation Category:TV Shows Category:CMG Category:PureFlix Studios Category:Music and Soundtrack Category:Albums Category:Sony Pictures Category:Providents Category:CBN Network